Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the youngest sister of the Charmed Ones. She is the wife of Henry Mitchell and is the mother of their two children; Tamora, Kat MItchell and their adopted son Henry Junior. She was left at a local church shortly after her birth and was adopted by the Matthews' soon afterwards. Paige met her half-sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, in 2001 after the death of her older sister Prue Halliwell. It was around this time that she also met her biological mother Patty. History Early Life Paige was born on August 2nd, 1977 to Patty Halliwell. Unlike the first three daughters Patty had with her mortal husband Victor Bennett, Paige was fathered by Patty's guardian angel, a whitelighter named Sam Wilder. Patty initially wanted to keep the baby and raise her along with Prue, Piper and Phoebe. However, in those days it was not only forbidden, but unthinkable, for a witch and a whitelighter to be romantically involved. By this time, Patty and her mother, Penny, had known for at least two years that Patty's daughters were destined to become the Charmed Ones. Penny feared that the Elders would strip away the girls' powers if they ever found out about Patty and Sam's affair. She convinced Patty and Sam to give the baby up for adoption. Another consideration may have been hiding it from Victor; Patty later implied that Paige had been conceived before her divorce later in 1977. The day Paige was born Patty and Sam orbed to a local church and left her to a nun called Sister Agnes. They asked that she would find her a good home and only had one request; that her name began with a "P". Not long after, Patty was killed by the Water Demon. This gave her a chance to look over Paige for the first time. Patty noticed that her wishes were granted, Paige was being raised in a good home. Paige was a good child. At one point in her life she met Philip Lewicky who gave her a bracelet and became Paige's first love. In her eighth grade graduation Paige was supposed to sing the school song in front of eight hundred people, when the time arrived Paige froze, ran out and missed her own graduation, it turned out to be the worst day of her life all her friends laughted at her and a guy named Bobby Maynard dumped her. But when Paige came into her teens, she started to hang out with the wrong friends. She started drinking, smoking, and skipping classes. The Death of Mark and Helen Matthews Around the age of seventeen, Paige's adoptive parents; Mark and Helen Matthews, were killed in a terrible car accident. From what she could remember, they didn't see the car that swerved into their lane. Paige survives, suddenly waking up on the pavement seeing the car of her parents that's crushed and on fire. After that Paige changed her attitude drastically, she stopped smoking and drinking, she also started to study harder. She entered to Berkeley for good grades and wrote an essay on the death of her parents. She later graduated in social work. .]] A few years later, when Paige is in her early twenties, she witnesses another car accident. As Piper and Cole run to help the woman in the car wreck, Paige freezes in fear, recalling the events of her parents' death. Paige explains to Piper and Phoebe how she feels guilty for their death every day, because she survived, even though it couldn't have been possible. hug.]] To help her, Leo calls in the help of the spirit of the past; Clyde, who sends them to the early 1990s. Paige pops into her teen self at morning, just on the moment where she is caught smoking by her father. Paige realizes how horrible she was to her parents and how much she regrets her actions. She decides to change her attitude in the hope that it would save her parents from being killed. However, as the day progresses, Paige is suspended from school for her rebellious behavior. watch the car wreck.]] On their way home, a truck crashes into the car. Paige orbs out the car, her parents however are stuck in the car which rolls over and catches fire. Paige orbs back rolling onto the pavement just as the car explodes. In shock, Paige starts yelling and crying. Leo trying to calm her explains that she could never have prevented the accident, it wasn't her fault, she survived because she orbed out the car. .]] Back in the present time, Paige explains what happened, how she survived the accident, during dinner. Although she was happy to have seen her parents again, she still wished she could have seen them again. At that moment, Leo walks in with a surprise for her. Suddenly two ghosts walk in, Paige's parents. They embrace their daughter, saying they always knew she was a good person. Meeting Piper and Phoebe shake hands.]] One year before the death of Prue Halliwell, Paige started to go to P3 as she felt a connection to the Halliwells. Then Paige met Phoebe at the funeral of Prue where Phoebe had a vision of Shax killing Paige. Phoebe and Cole went to check on Paige, trying to save her from Shax. When he attacked, Phoebe and Cole saw Paige orbing. After they rescued her they told Piper who summoned their grams and mother immediately. They explained Paige was their half-sister. Paige then arrived and met with her half-sisters at their home. Upon shaking hands with Piper, the chandelier above them began to glow and shine a blue light just like it did before when Phoebe reawakened the powers of herself and her sisters. Shax with her half-sisters.]] Shortly after that moment, Shax came bursting in through the front doors and knocked the sisters away. Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige and ran up stairs while Leo distracted Shax. In the attic, Piper and Phoebe ordered Paige to cast the vanquishing spell with her and thus revealed she was a witch. Paige did what her sisters told her to do and saw to her amazement how the monster in front of her eyes blew up. Shocked and in disbelief, Paige ran off to her boyfriend Shane, who was at the hospital. The Window of Opportunity in Shane's body, attacking the Piper and Phoebe.]] As Shax wasn´t successful in killing Paige, the Source decided to use the Window of Opportunity to turn Paige against her sisters and make her his servant. To achieve this the Source possessed Paige's boyfriend Shane and used his powers to lure Paige to evil. He posed as a father who abused his son''Although we later find out it is the mother who actually did it.'' and convinced her of killing him by orbing his heart out of his body. Paige tries, but isn't able to complete thanks to her sisters, Leo and Cole. After a little battle in which Paige discovered the Source's true nature, she finally joins to the good side just in time to help Cole who was stabbed by the Source. Paige's Fairy Tale .]] Ever since she could remember, Paige had made up her own fairy tale about an Evil Enchantress who had redirected the love of the Prince away from the beautiful maiden, towards her. There was only one thing wrong, Paige could never end the story as she got stuck during the part where the Enchantress recites her spell. arrives in the present after being summoned by Paige.]] After discovering she was a witch, Paige wanted to know if anything from her fairy tale could possibly be written in the Book of Shadows. Much to her amazement, Paige found an entry on the Evil Enchantress as well as the spell that the Enchantress used to redirect the love of the Prince. Exited that she could finally finish it, Paige began casting the spell. Although Piper and Phoebe tried to stop her, it was too late, Paige had summoned the Prince from the medieval times to the future. Upon his arrival, he went down on his knee before Paige, greeting her as "My Love." .]] Soon after, Phoebe figured out that the Evil Enchantress was Paige's past life by reading the enchantress' entry in the Book of Shadows and comparing it with Paige's life. They both had come to the craft late and used to learn to it quickly, as well as their personality quirks; they were defiant, clever and independent. Only a few seconds later after figuring this out, the Enchantress appeared in the manor through a portal. She attacked Piper and Phoebe but eventually left when she felt the presence of the Prince somewhere else. Leo told Phoebe and Piper that they had to stop the enchantress or else the history would be rewritten and the world would turn into a dark place. However, Phoebe figured they would vanquish Paige if they vanquished the enchantress, and thus Piper suggested to disempower the enchantress instead. .]] Leo orbed Phoebe and Piper to Paige's apartment where they informed her about the Evil Enchantress being in the present and being her past life. Paige decided she would take out the Enchantress herself, but on her way to her car, she got attacked by the enchantress, losing the potion that would disempower her. Leo quickly went down to heal her, but by the time she was healed, the enchantress had already taken the Prince back to the past, with Phoebe and Piper following her. Paige and Leo quickly followed them to past where they eventually disempowered the enchantress before she could bear an heir. Moving into Halliwell Manor Paige was reluctant at first when she was asked to move into the manor. She felt that she would have no privacy after Piper and Phoebe had burst into her apartment. A more important reason was because she felt that Piper and Phoebe only wanted her to move in to fight the demons and warlocks and all the other foes the sisters faced.Explained by Paige in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". She told this to Leo when he, on Piper's order, had to persuade Paige to move in. vanquish the Shocker demon in Paige's room.]] After Piper and Phoebe made Paige feel like she was a part of the family, she moved in Prue's room. Paige initially didn't move or take away much of Prue's stuff, as to respect her, but as time went on, she made the room her own. She had moved in all her painting-stuff and made it her atelier for a while. She took away all her paintings and materials after all the demon fighting made her unable to paint in her free time. Shortly after moving in the room, the sisters celebrated the moving by vanquishing the Shocker demon, which had been attacking the manor for a few weeks at the time. Quitting her job as Social Worker Paige who had recently become promoted from assistant to social worker at her workplace is however, reluctant to the idea. Thinking, she'll get more hours, but won't have enough time to still fulfill her duties as a witch. hug as they say goodbye.]] Confused, she ignores her first day of a social worker and concentrates on helping her older sister, Phoebe who had recently been turned into a mermaid due to her love for her former husband, Cole Turner. After Paige dealt with the problems of her sister and her ex-lover, she eventually decides, that her duties as a witch are more important than her job as social worker. Paige quits and tells her boss she'll still be helping people, just not there. She hugs Mr. Cowan, thanking him for everything he has done for her. Paige's Inferiority Complex towards Prue Throughout, 2002 to 2003, Paige had a slight inferiority complex towards Prue. Paige was jealous by the fact that Prue was this powerful witch with a full time job, but Paige who quit her job in September 2002 As witnessed in the season 5 episode "A Witch's Tail, Part 2". hadn't quite mastered the skills Prue had. taunts Paige, making her feel that she'll never live up to Prue.]] When Barbas, the Demon of Fear attacked the Charmed Ones, he used that as her fear to taunt her. She was also disappointed that she hadn't mastered Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell which added to her fear. Over-all, Paige was able to overcome it once and for all, when he attacked them. The potion originally meant to vanquish him was knocked back and smashed on the floor. Phoebe told her to orb the potion onto him, like Prue did using Telekinesis. As seen in the season 1 episode "Out of Sight", and the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve". Although, at first she didn't think it would work, she proceeded to do it and it vanquished him. Later that night, Paige finally masters Prue's Animal Conjuring spell by conjuring doves. Temp Jobs with a Magical Purpose Dog Walker Paige has a new job as a dog walker. Paige has to walk at least half a dozen dogs at once, making the job nearly impossible. She even has to orb at one point to stop the dogs from running away. Paige is walking a dog when it starts to bark and then every dog in the neighborhood starts barking. The dog she's walking starts to talk to her. The dog explains that a witch cursed him. Paige reverses the spell and the dog turns into a man, Oscar. As witnesses in the season 6 episode "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". Receptionist Paige has a new job as a receptionist where a coworker named Flo has been fired by her male chauvinist boss because she wouldn't sleep with him and she is mad at Paige but she doesn't remember why. Flo, instead of rejecting her boss's advances, proposes to get horizontal with her boss right there in the office. The boss is all ears and then "Flo" orbs a flower pot into his head. "Flo" morphs into Paige and is met at the door by the real Flo, who thanks her for "whatever she did". As witnesses in the season 6 episode "Forget Me...Not". Fruit Packer Paige has a new job at a fruit packing plant. Two gremlins, whom only she can see, shove a stack of crates and nearly kill a coworker. It's the third accident in a month. Paige sends the gremlins to the junkyard. As witnesses in the season 6 episode "The Power of Three Blondes". Caretaker for the Elderly Paige takes a new temporary job attending an elderly woman named Miss Callaway. While playing pinochle, she is attacked by a plasma ball through the living room window. When Paige returns to Miss Callaway, she is warned off by a neighbor, Richard Montana, who claims to be a witch and that the Callaways and Montanas are feuding. Richard tells Paige that the energy ball fired at Miss Callaway didn't come from the Montanas, that it was a setup. He was engaged to a woman from the other family, Olivia Callaway, who had wanted peace but was killed in the crossfire the year before. Later on, after a seance, Olivia possesses Paige. Olivia emerges from Paige's body and then, Piper and Phoebe prepare to banish her spirit with a potion, but Paige convinces them to stop as while possessed, she felt Olivia's intense pain while all they felt was her anger. Paige and Richard try to convince Olivia to move on as the feud's over, which is something she'd really wanted and there will be no more death. After Richard forgives her, Olivia finally moves on peacefully. As witnesses in the season 6 episode "Love's a Witch". Magician's Assistant Paige's first temp job was working at a retirement home. Paige is performing magic tricks when the magician has a heart attack. The audience says they know she's a witch, and she orbs the man to the hospital. His wife urges Paige to use her magic with pride, that there's no shame in being a witch. As witnesses in the season 6 episode "My Three Witches". Assistant in Law Firm .]] Paige begins to work for a lawyer named Larry Henderson. On the day Larry dies, she is working late wondering why he was making donations to various companies. Larry gives Paige an envelope full of money telling her to leave before midnight. When she leaves to go home, Larry is approached by two demons, causing Paige to double back. She vanquishes one of the demons but the other demon kills Larry and takes his soul to the underworld. After Larry is killed, Paige realizes that Larry was aware of his fate, which was later confirmed after having a conversation with his widow. Paige (despite objections by her sisters) decides to sell her soul to Zahn to save Larry's after finding out that if she vanquished Zahn beforehand it would cause Larry to burn for eternity as well as the knowledge that the contracts are locked up somewhere. Zahn is almost about to auction off Larry's soul when he was summoned by Paige and Richard (along with Piper and Phoebe at the same time to no avail) where she trades her soul for Larry's by means of a Faustian Deal. Zahn agrees to the deal, sending Larry's soul up to Heaven while taking Paige's instead. Her sisters and Richard respond by burning the physical contracts and vanquishing Zahn. As witnesses in the season 6 episode "Soul Survivor". Becoming a Full Time Whitelighter In the beginning, Paige was hesitant on tapping into her inner-Whitelighter. When an innocent named Melissa needed her help, it was Paige who was in charge of taking care of her. She focused more on her witch duties however, and didn't overly concern herself with her Whitelighter duties. At one point Paige even says, "I'm not a Whitelighter, I'm a witch". Piper explains to Paige that being part Whitelighter is who she is, and it's the part that made Paige become a social worker. Piper also explains that it's their compassion, not their powers that separates them from the bad guys. It's the part of her she can never afford to lose. Slowly understanding, Paige visits Melissa in jail. She comforts and consoles her, slowly winning over her trust. It is the first time Paige understands the importance of her Whitelighter half. Helping Melissa, helped her. As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Siren Song". Billie Jenkins for the first time.]] In late 2005, Paige met a young blonde witch, by the name of Billie, Billie had previously just came into her powers. Unknowingly, she kept calling for her whitelighter who happened to be Paige at the time. Unlike Paige, Billie was more interested in fighting demon's and didn't really care if she got injured or not. She was also dressed in a black wig and black leather clothing to hid her identity. After Billie finally finds out who Paige and her sisters are, she asks them if they are able to teach her everything they know about witchcraft, so she would be able to fight the demons and lets the sisters get on with their normal lives or so they thought. make a potion.]] Over the next couple of months, the Sisters, more specifically Paige, helped Billie learn the craft and would often let her go out and fight demon's by herself. At one point, she accidentally got caught by Agent Murphy, a federal agent working on the supposed death of the Sisters, which ultimately causes the sisters to remove their magical disguises which frustrates Paige. She decides to still help Billie with her craft and eventually Paige becomes more closer to Billie then Phoebe or Piper Halliwell. However, that becomes short lived, once the sisters find out who Billie really is when she finds her sister and knows there is only one way to stop them, kill them. Once Paige finds out that Billie is one part of the key to the Ultimate Power that was made decades ago by The Triad to help them stop The Charmed Ones, Paige grows some what of an hatred to which Billie becomes receptive to once Christy manipulate her to thinking Paige and her sisters just want to get Leo back and not help anyone else. The Ultimate Battle The Birth of Kat and Tamora Mitchell .]] Sometime after the Ultimate Battle, Paige and Henry got pregnant of twin girls. Not much else is known, besides the fact that they named them Tamora and Kat. Why Paige and Henry decided to name their children Tamora and Kat is not known. They might be aunts or nieces from either one of them. Adopting Henry Jr. After a darklighter named Rennek kills a mortal teenager, Paige attempts to heal her but failed. However, she was able to save her unborn child by orbing the baby out of the teenagers womb. She takes him back to her house, where Henry is waiting and extremely confused about the whole situation. He worries if they bring a mortal child into their family, it'll be more of a risk with the demons who are always attacking them. Paige mentions that Henry being distant from her ever since the Source possessed him and attack her, almost killing her. She suddenly gets a call from Piper and turns her to turn on TV where a new casts about falling debris from the Golden Gate Bridge is happening. She says goodbye Henry and orbs to the bridge with her sisters, meanwhile the future of Henry Mitchell Jr., is unknown. Later Life Paige continued to live her life as fulltime Whitelighter, protecting future Whitelighters from Darklighters. She continued to live a happy life with her husband, Henry and their three children. The magical lives of Paige and her sisters as the Charmed Ones, is written in the history books of Magic School According to Bianca in the season 6 episode "Chris-Crossed". as well as their own Book of Shadows. Powers and Abilities * Basic Powers ** Spellcasting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. ** Potion making: The ability to brew potions. ** Scrying: The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Active Powers ** Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move objects by will like Telekinesis, but instead transports the object from one location to the other with orbs. ** Orbing: The ability to teleport a being with the use of orbs. ** Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. This power does not work on beings of evil and animals. ** Orb Shields: The ability to create barriers or spheres from orbs that can protect one from powers, by deflecting or absorbing the magic, or causing some form of harm to the enemy. * Other Powers ** The Power of Three: The collective power of Paige and her sisters that enhances their powers. ** High Resistance: This power is only active when Paige is in unity with her sisters. This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fire balls and other lethal powers. ** Agility: The ability that provides the user with great skill in the material arts. ** Sensing: The ability to locate charges. This power does not work when one of Paige's charges is in the Underworld or vice versa. ** Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance by snapping of the fingers. ** Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air, similar to Levitation. ** [[Invisibility|'Cloaking']]: The ability to hide yourself or someone supernaturally from others. Paige can hide their charges making them invisible to a select few. ** Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. ** Photokinesis: The ability of conjuring and manipulating light. ** Temporary Powers: Powers that Paige temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Romantic Life Henry Mitchell A year later when Paige was trying to protect a future whitelighter, she met Henry Mitchell, the parole officer of her charge. Initially, they had a rough start, but learned to overcome their problems overtime. Henry later located a baby named Ramon and handed him into Paige's care while trying to locate the father. In part of the truth, he was using the opportunity to meet Paige again. Eventually, they begin to fall in love, and Paige used her Whitelighter healing powers, for the first time by herself, to save Henry from a gunshot wound. This is triggered by her love for Henry and her job as a whitelighter. Paige finally worked up the courage and told Henry that she is a witch. Henry accepted it very quickly, as he asked Paige to marry he and Paige accepted. A male witch named Sir Simon Marks says that Paige is destined to marry him, but Paige refuses and says that she is in love with Henry. Simon and Henry fought for Paige, and Henry won. Soon after, Paige and Henry were married. Their marriage brought them a son named Henry Jr. and twin daughters. This flash-forward of the Charmed Ones' lives end Piper Halliwell and the Charmed Ones' story. Other Relationships * Philip Lewicky: Paige's first love. He gave her a necklace in 1994.Paige said this in the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past". .]] * Shane: Somewhere in mid 2001, Paige starts to date Shane. After she went to Prue's funeral, Paige met Shane at P3. After a little dancing the couple sneaks onto a helipad of a high building where they are attacked by Shax, the Source's assassin.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 1". Shane got hit by one of Shax's thermal blasts and was taken to the hospital by Phoebe and Cole.Presumably since they were the only ones still at the building. Paige broke up with Shane after the Source de-possessed him, though he does not remember what happened during the time he was possessed. However, he knew it was connected to her and that it was something bad.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed Again, Part 2". * Mason Cowan: Paige had one date with the son of her boss, Mr. Cowan, Mason. On the day of their date, Paige had switched bodies with her sister Phoebe Halliwell and was unable to reverse the magic before her date. And thus Phoebe, as Paige, had to go with Mason on a date. They went to China Town because they needed some powdered toadstool for the potion to switch Phoebe and Paige back into their own bodies. While at the shop Phoebe bought the toadstool, Mason saw some freaky things, but aside from that, he still liked Paige, but decided to stop dating. Paige and Mason never dated after the one date. * Glen Belland: During High School, Paige had an on-and-off relationship with her best friend Glen, even going as each other’s prom dates. The two had a brief romance in early 2002, when Glen made a pit stop in San Francisco.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". When Glen comes back from Australia, he discovers that Paige is a witch. He found the Book of Shadows in the attic while touring the manor. He accepted the secret and agreed to keep it secret.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Trial by Magic". A year later, Glen is back in San Francisco to marry his fiancée Jessica. Unknown to Paige that Glen was even engaged, she became jealous and tried to break the couple up. Under influence of the magic from a Witch Doctor, she orbed Jessica to Purgatory and glamoured into her. Right at the moment where she was going to wed Glen, Leo intervened with the real Jessica and took Paige home.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "House Call". Paige apologized later, which Glen accepted, however his wife Jessica still dislikes Paige. When Paige and her sisters faked their deaths in 2005, Glen came to her funeral.Mentioned in the season 8 episode "Still Charmed and Kicking". * Nate Parks: Paige had a brief relationship with Nate Parks, an owner of a piano bar, in mid 2003. To help her overcome her fear of singing in public, he let Paige perform at his bar. Paige had sung the song "Fever" for him.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Sense and Sense Ability". A week Paige wanted to know if Nate could handle her secret of being a witch and had cast the truth spell on him. She was happy to find out that he was ok with it, though he was a bit overexcited, but she also found out that Nate was already married and had two children. She broke up with him after the effects of the spell had worn off.As witnessed in the season 5 episode "Necromancing the Stone". * Richard Montana: Paige had a romantic interest in Richard Montana, a male witch who is related to the feuding family, the Montana’s. She was sent to their other feuding family, the Callaway’s, to take care of an old lady, and meets Richard by chance. Soon after she helped end the tension between the two witch-families, they bumped into each other again while Paige was working on saving the soul of her boss. She devised a plan to save the innocent souls and sent Richard to inform Piper and Phoebe. After that, they began a relationship. Knowing how her sisterhood is distracting their relationship, Paige moved into Richard's house in order to make it work, but everything got out of hand when Richard began to practice serious magic and nearly corrupted by it. Richard, finally snapped out of the corruption, relinquished his powers, and Paige ended their relationship to keep him from running into magic. * Mr. Right and Vincent: Paige had once created her own Mr. Right to help her relax. Unbeknownst to her, by summoning Mr. Right, an evil duplicate of Mr. Right, Vincent, emerged. He used female demonic warriors to do his bidding, using the Charmed Ones' potions. Phoebe made Mr. Right real as part of a plan to vanquish Vincent who kidnapped Paige, put her under a spell and turned her evil, leading her to kidnapping the pregnant (and clueless about what was going on) Piper so she could be killed. Phoebe rescued Piper and the two vanquished Vincent's minions and confronted Vincent. Phoebe realized that making Mr. Right real made Vincent real as well and Piper was able to vanquish him with her molecular combustion power, freeing Paige. Later, Paige and the now real Mr. Right said goodbye and Mr. Right went off to start a new life. ".]] * 'Kyle Brody:' During 2004, Paige had a short but rather serious relationship with the ''avatar-obsessed and FBI Agent, Kyle Brody. His obsession with the Avatars caused Paige to turn against her sisters. Their relationship ended abruptly when Kyle was killed by Avatar Beta. Kyle's actions against the Avatars were rewarded by the Elders when they made him into a Whitelighter.Although not confirmed, it's believed that his actions against the Avatars made him a whitelighter.As witnessed in the season 7 episode "Charmageddon". Four years later in 2008, Paige and Kyle met again in the Heavens.As seen in the season 9 issue "The Heir Up There". However he was killed the day after by the first witch, Neena.As seen in the season 9 issue "Oh, Henry". Professional Life * South Bay Social Services: * Temp Jobs: After quitting her job at South Bay Social Services, Paige had a few temp jobs. Some of these jobs were Dog Walker, Fruit Packer, Secretary, and ‘‘Caretaker for the Elderly''. * Headmistress of Magic School: After Gideon was killed by Leo Wyatt, Magic School was being closed by the Elders. Paige, however, found that the school should stay open for all its student. The Elders agreed but only if she would become the headmistress. * Fulltime Whitelighter: After quitting her job as headmistress of Magic School, the Elders made her a fulltime Whitelighter. Although she resented it at first, she embraced the job after the Ultimate Battle. ** Notable charges: Sam Wilder, Mitchell Haines, Mallory, Joanna, Billie Jenkins, Speed, Mikelle, Brent. Personality Paige is very similar to her older, deceased sister Prue Halliwell, personality-wise. She is stubborn, strong-willed, and has issues with her father. She has little disagreements with Piper much like Prue and Phoebe had. During her teens, Paige was a rebel like her older sister Phoebe, used to smoke and at one time was an alcoholic. but matured heavily when both her adoptive parents died in a car accident. Appearance Paige's appearance changes quite a lot, although not anywhere near as often as her older sister Phoebe. * '''Hair:' For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Paige sports long dark brown hair, sometimes with bangs. She frequently puts her hair in ponytails. Paige turns her hair read when a potion accidentally blows up in her face and cuts it to a bob. She lets her hair grow and turns it strawberry blond a year later. Paige soon turns it back to a dark brown color and keeps it to a moderate length. She often wears it with a loose curl and turns her hair red again for a short while after which she turns it back to dark brown. ** Aliases: As the alias Jo Bennett, Paige has long, dark brown hair with a loose curl. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Paige starts to wear more pant suits and clothes with lace and looks more professional then in her early twenties. * Make-up: Paige is naturally pale and only tanned once. She wears more make-up then her older sister, Piper regularly does and often chooses for a bright red lipstick. Etymology * Paige: From the English surname meaning "servant, page" in Middle English. It is ultimately derived (via Old French and Italian) from Greek παιδιον (paidion) meaning "little boy". * Matthews: Derived from the given name Matthew. Notes working on Paige's claustrophobia.]] * Paige's zodiac sign is Leo.Revealed in the season 8 episode 12 Angry Zen". * Paige is a really good artist.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Muse to My Ears". She used to paint frequently during her early twenties but stopped because of all the demon fighting. * Paige was good at Chemistry during High School.Paige claims this in the season 5 episode "The Day the Magic Died". * Paige is ticklish on her foot, only salts her popcorn on the left side of the bag and cries every time she watches "The Wizard of Oz".Revealed by Henry Mitchell in the season 8 episode "The Last Temptation of Christy". * Like her older sisters, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell, Paige has gone through a rebellious stage as a teenager. * Paige's adoptive parents died when she was seventeen years old. The shock of losing her parents made her quit smoking and drinking and be an excellent student. * Both Prue and Paige's true loves were police officers. * Paige is claustrophobic.Revealed in the season 5 episode "Sympathy for the Demon". * Out of all sisters, Paige has the most powers due to her Whitelighter side. Out of all witches of the Warren Line, she has the second most powers, being beaten by her oldest nephew Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige seems to have a good intuition''As seen in the season 5 episode "Oh My Goddess! Part 1".'' and is an excellent Tarot reader.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Marry-Go-Round". ; The Evil Enchantress.]] * Both Paige and Phoebe's past lives were evil. However, Phoebe's past life was lured to evil whilst Paige's was truly evil. * Paige's past life isn't connected to the Warren Line of witches. However, she does have an entry in the Warren Book of Shadows.As seen in the season 4 episode "A Knight to Remember". * Paige is the only sister who hasn't been to the future, only to the past. * We never saw Paige in The Heavens, nor has she ever said to have been there. Although she is a full time Whitelighter, her way of contacting the Elders may be through a visit on the Golden Gate Bridge. * Paige was never seen as a child, only as baby,In the season 5 episode "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". teenager''In the season 4 episode "A Paige from the Past".'' and adult. * Ever since she found out one of her ex-boyfriends was married, Paige would often ask her many boyfriends after him, if they were married including, Kyle Brody and her husband, Henry Mitchell. Trivia * Besides Rose McGowan, actresses that auditioned for the role of Paige Matthews were: ** Jennifer Love Hewitt ** Eliza Dushku ** Sarah Brown ** Tiffani Thiessen ** Soleil Moon Frye ** Susan Ward * Paige is the last sister to develop a power on screen. In the comics, the last sister to develop a new power is Piper. * Rose McGowan is also known as Tatum Riley in the first movie of the Scream trilogy. As witnessed in the movie, Tatum's death was caused by her large breasts, which made her not able to fit through a garage cat flap door. In the Charmed episode "Hell Hath No Fury", Paige magically got enlarged breasts after using her magic for personal gain. Brad Kern mentioned it was a reference to her role as Tatum on Scream. * Rose McGowan is a known lover of old movie classics and actresses. This was referred to on the series in "Charmed Noir" when she got stuck in the book with Kyle Brody. External Links * * Notes and References }} Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige Matthews, Paige